Ima, Hanashitai Dareka ga Iru
by Rino Gorokuhachi
Summary: Namanya Nishino Nanami. Dia adalah penggemar sepak bola, namun memiliki kekurangan yaitu tuna rungu. Pertemuannya dengan Misaki, Misugi, dan Matsuyama membawanya ke dalam sebuah persahabatan yang baik.
1. Chapter 1: Sebuah Awal Persahabatan

_Ini adalah fanfiction Captain Tsubasa pertamaku. Aku suka dengan serial anime dan manga Captain Tsubasa, walaupun tidak terlalu mengikuti. Karakter favoritku di serial itu adalah 3M (Misugi, Matsuyama, Misaki). Di cerita ini, Aku lebih menekankan kepada karakter Misaki. Untuk alur ceritanya, Sebagian besar Aku ambil dari MV Nogizaka46 - Ima, Hanashitai Dareka ga Iru dan beberapa bagian dari Captain Tsubasa: Golden 23. Ngomong ngomong, kemarin tanggal 31 Agustus, Jepang menang atas Australia di ajang kualifikasi Pra-Piala Dunia 2018. Congratulation!_

 _Untuk para pembaca, Selamat Menikmati._

 **WARNING! TYPO, ABSURD, ALUR TERLALU CEPAT**

* * *

 **IMA, HANASHITAI DAREKA GA IRU**

Pada suatu senja yang hampir tiba, terlihat tiga orang laki-laki mengenakan jersey biru timnas sepakbola Jepang melewati sebuah jalan yang tidak beraspal. Mereka adalah pemain sepak bola terkenal bernama Misaki Taro, Misugi Jun, dan Matsuyama Hikaru. Mereka dan rekan timnas lainnya telah selesai bertanding dengan Australia di sebuah Stadion dan sekarang pulang menuju asrama.

"Ahhh.. benar-benar hari yang melelahkan," kata Matsuyama sambil menendang kerikil keci di tanah.

Sejenak, Misaki menghentikan langkahnya. Dia menunduk, memejamkan mata, dan mendesah pelan. Sepertinya, Dia sedang teringat sesuatu. Matsuyama dan Misugi menoleh ke belakang. Mereka berdua merasa heran dengan perilaku Misaki.

"Eh, Misaki. Kenapa dia berhenti? Apa yang sedang dipikirkannnya?" tanya Misugi.

Kemudian, Keduanya datang menghampiri Misaki.

#####

Suatu hari, Seperti biasanya Team Nasional Sepakbola Jepang sedang melakukan latihan sepakbola di lapangan. Para pemain berlatih seperti stop ball (menghentikan bola), shooting (menendang bola ke gawang), passing (mengumpan), heading (menyundul bola), dan dribbling (menggiring bola). Mereka sedang giat melakukan latihan setiap hari untuk siap menghadapi team dari negara lain agar bisa masuk dalam ajang Piala Dunia di Rusia. Para pemain U-22 yang dibimbing oleh pelatih Kozo Kira ini dijuluki sebagai Golden 23. Sejak Tsubasa dan Hyuga tidak memperkuat Team Jepang karena fokus di luar negeri, Mereka menaruh harapan kepada Misaki sebagai pemain kunci. Dia dikenal sebagai salah satu 'Golden Combi' bersama Tsubasa Ozora yang membawa Jepang menang dalam setiap pertandingan sepakbola. Lalu, Misugi dan Matsuyama juga dipercaya untuk menjadi pemain inti Timnas Jepang, bahkan Matsuyama ditunjuk sebagai Captain menggantikan Tsubasa. Ketiganya kemudian dikenal sebagai 3M.

Selesai latihan, para pemain beristirahat. Saat yang sama, Misaki tidak sengaja melihat ke luar, ternyata ada sosok gadis yang sedang mengintip dibalik jaring besi. Lalu, Misaki berjalan menuju tempat yang dimaksud. Tetapi sayang, gadis itu pergi begitu saja. Misaki pun merasa heran.

"Misaki, Apa yang Kamu lakukan?" tanya Misugi menghampirinya.

"Oh.. Itu, Misugi. Aku seperti melihat sosok gadis mengintip disana. Tapi, Sekarang tidak ada" jawab Misaki.

Misugi pun melihat sekitar, memastikan bahwa ada seorang gadis yang dimaksud dan berkata, "Dimana? Aku tidak melihatnya. Mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja. Sudahlah, latihan sebentar lagi dimulai. Ayo, Misaki."

Misaki pun mengannguk, lalu kembali untuk latihan. Di dalam hatinya, Ia merasa heran. Siapakah gadis itu?

Esoknya, Misaki, Misugi, dan Matsuyama sedang berjalan melewati sebuah taman. Waktu itu tidak ada jadwal latihan, jadi Mereka memanfaatkan hari libur untuk sekedar jalan-jalan ke tempat sekitar. Secara tidak sengaja, Misaki melihat lagi seorang perempuan yang sedang duduk di ayunan sambil menggambar.

"Misugi, Matsuyama. Coba lihat, Itu adalah gadis yang mengintip Kita sewaktu latihan di lapangan. Sedang apa Dia sendirian di taman?"

"Kenapa tidak kamu temui saja Dia? Siapa tahu, cewek itu suka kamu atau jangan-jangan malah kamu sendiri yang suka sama Dia?" kata Matsuyama sambil meledeknya.

Misaki pun menepis. "Ah, itu tidak mungkin! Aku kan hanya penasaran saja."

"Ayo, coba kita kesana" ajak Misugi.

Mereka bertiga pun langsung berjalan menuju ayunan menghampiri perempuan itu. Selanjutnya, Misaki mencoba untuk memanggilnya, tetapi sang perempuan tidak merespon panggilannya. Misaki terus mencoba memanggil, lagi-lagi Dia tetap tidak menengok ke arahnya. Akhirnya, Dia mendekati gadis itu dan menepuk pundaknya. Perempuan itu terkejut, lalu bangkit dari ayunan. Dia terlihat ketakutan melihat Misaki, Misugi, dan Matsuyama. Mereka saling memandang satu sama lain.

"Hey, Siapa namamu?" tanya Misaki.

Gadis itu hanya diam seribu bahasa. Kemudian, Dia menggerak-gerakkan tangannya, berbicara dalam bahasa isyarat. Mereka bertiga tidak tahu apa maksudnya dan merasa bingung. Tiba-tiba, Ia lari menjauhi ketiga laki-laki itu. Sejak saat itu, Misaki menyadari bahwa gadis perempuan itu adalah penyandang tuna rungu.

Keesokan harinya setelah latihan, Trio 3M ke perpustakaan. Mereka mencari buku tentang bahasa isyarat. Alhasil, Misugi mendapatkan buku yang dimaksud.

"Yes! Akhirnya Aku mendapatkan bukunya!" serunya.

Lalu, Dia mengambil buku tersebut dari rak dan membawanya ke meja baca. Misaki dan Matsuyama memerhatikan dengan seksama dan belajar tentang bahasa isyarat. Pada waktu yang sama, Mereka juga menemukan gerakan tangan yang dilakukan oleh gadis waktu itu yang artinya "Minna Ureshii desu (Semuanya Menyenangkan)"

"Oh, jadi gadis itu mengatakan bahwa 'Kita itu Menyenangkan'? Sekarang, Aku sudah paham." Kata Misaki sambil kembali mengulangi gerakan yang dilakukan gadis perempuan yang Ia temui.

Misugi dan Matsuyama juga ikut belajar sambil mempraktekkan beberapa bahasa isyarat dan akhirnya berhasil.

Setelah dari perpustakaan, ketiga laki-laki tampan itu berjalan menyusuri taman kota sambil mendribble bola. Mereka kembali menemui gadis cantik yang kemarin Mereka lihat di taman. Dengan memakai baju rok panjang, berambut panjang dan bertopi, Dia terlihat sedang duduk santai di kursi taman.

"Lho, Itu kan gadis yang kemarin di ayunan. Ternyata, Dia suka ke taman yah", ujar Matsuyama.

"Ayo, teman-teman. Kita ajak untuk berkenalan. Tadi di perpustakaan sudah belajar sedikit demi sedikit tentang bahasa isyarat" ajak Misugi.

Kemudian, Misaki, Misugi, dan Matsuyama datang menghapirinya. Dengan bahasa isyarat, Misaki bertanya, "Hey, siapa namamu? Bolehkah Kita berkenalan?"

Gadis itu membalasnya. "Namaku Nishino Nanami. Aku adalah penderita tuna rungu sejak kecil. Apa Kalian mau berteman denganku?"

"Kami tidak pernah membeda-bedakan dalam teman. Kita mau kok berteman denganmu" jawab Matsuyama.

Kemudian, Mereka bertiga saling berkenalan satu per satu.

"Namaku Matsuyama Hikaru, salam kenal."

"Aku Misugi Jun, salam kenal."

"Namaku Misaki Tari. Senang bertenu denganmu."

Selanjutnya, Misaki memberikan bola yang dibawanya kepada Nanami.

"Apa kamu suka sepak bola?"

Nanami mengangguk dan berkata, "Iya, Aku juga sangat menyukai bola sejak masih kecil. Apakah kita akan berteman?"

Misaki mengangguk diikuti dengan dua temannya. Nanami merasa senang sambil menggemgam tangan yang berarti 'berteman'. Setelah berkenalan, Trio 3M pulang ke asrama. Ketiganya melambaikan tangan sambil mengucapkan sampai jumpa, begitu pula dengan Nanami.

Beberapa minggu berlalu. Nanami, Misaki, Misugi dan Matsuyama menjalin pertemanan dengan baik. Nanami selalu menemani Mereka latihan sepakbola di lapangan dan selalu antusias melihat para pemain Timnas Jepang yang giat berlatih.

Suatu ketika, Nanami datang ke lapangan. Dia tidak tahu bahwa hari itu sedang libur latihan sehingga sesampainya disana, kondisi lapangan sepi kecuali Misaki yang sedang asyik berlatih menendang bola sambil melompat kearah gawang. Penasaran, Nanami pun mendatanginya. Dia bertepuk tangan sehingga membuat Misaki kaget.

"Eh, ternyata Kamu Nanami. Ada apa Kamu kesini?" tanya Misaki

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Ngomong-ngomong, tendanganmu tadi bagus sekali." Kata Nanami.

Sehabis itu, Mereka pun duduk di bangku dekat lapangan.

"Misaki-kun, Kenapa Kamu berlatih sendiri. Dimana Misugi-kun dan Matsuyama-kun?" tanya Nanami.

"Oooh.. itu Mereka sedang berada di kamarnya. Hari ini memang tidak ada jadwal alias libur, jadi mereka habiskan waktu dengan beristirahat" jelas Misaki.

"Terus kenapa Kamu berlatih sendirian?"

Misaki menunduk dan mendesah pelan. "Sebenarnya… Aku ingin seperti Tsubasa. Dia memiliki teknik permainan yang sangat baik. Sebab itulah Dia direkrut ke sebuah klub sepakbola di Brazil dan Barcelona. Lagipula, Aku kan sudah dipercaya sebagai pemain kunci Timnas Jepang."

Dengan polosnya, Nanami membalas, "Tapi kan masih ada pemain lain seperti Misugi-kun atau Matsuyama-kun sebagai captain. Jadi bukan hanya Kamu saja sebagai pemain kunci"

Misaki hanya bisa tekekeh melihat pernyataanya dan berkata, "Oh ya, menurutmu bagaimana permainanku tadi? Apakah ada persamaaan atau perbedaan disbanding dengan Tsubasa?"

"Hmm.. bagaimana ya? Kalau menurutku, Tsubasa lebih menekankan kepada kekuatan dan taktik sedangkan Misaki lebih cenderung kerjasama. Kamu selalu mepercayakan kepada teman-temanmu untuk mencetak gol. Berbeda dengan Tsubasa yang bisa menghadapi lawan mainnya sendiri. Jadi, kurasa ada perbedaannya"

"Oh, jadi seperti itu."

"Tapi, kalau Aku boleh saran, Kamu harus percaya pada dirimu sendiri. Bermainlah sesuai dengan gaya yang biasa Kamu pakai. Aku tahu, Kamu ingin sekali seperti Tsubasa karena Kalian sudah dikenal sebagai 'Golden Combi'. Tapi, alangkah baiknya Kamu tetap bermain dengan caramu sendiri."

Misaki tersenyum, lalu secara reflex Dia menggenggam tangan Nanami. "Terimakasih, Nanamin. Kamu sudah menyemangatiku."

Nanami mengangguk. Lalu, Mereka berdua sadar karena saling menggenggam tangan lalu melepaskannya. Pipi keduanya terlihat merah tersipu malu.

"Hayo… Kalian lagi ngapain berduaan disini? Kencan yah?"

Matsuyama datang mengejutkan Misaki dan Nanami. Dia juga datang bersama Misugi.

"Ah… Kalian membuatku terkejut saja!" Kata Misaki mendengus kesal. Nanami hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Mereka walaupun tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan.

"Sudah-sudah. Jangan berkencan melulu. Ayo kita kembali. Pelatih akan mencari Kita kalau tidak ada di asrama. Nanami, Kami harus kembali ke asrama. Sampai jumpa besok" Ujar Misugi.

Misaki mengangguk. Dia bangun dari bangku dan bergabing bersama kedua rekannya kembali ke asrama.

"Sampai jumpa, Nanami. Kita lanjutkan besok yah.." kata Misaki sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Misaki-kun!"

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2: The Continues

Sebentar lagi, Timnas Sepakbola Jepang akan bersiap melawan Timnas Australia dalam ajang pertandingan Pra-Piala Dunia yang jatuh pada tanggal 31 Agustus. Semua pemain tengah giat berlatih untuk mempersiapkan diri. Sementara itu, Nanami pun sangat antusias untuk menontonnya. Dia ingin melihat dan memberikan dukungan kepada Misaki, Matsuyama, Misugi beserta Golden 23 secara langsung. Bahkan, Dia tidak lupa menandai hari istimewa itu di kalender.

Suatu ketika, Misaki, Misugi, dan Matsuyama datang ke rumah Nanami. Mereka sedang tidak ada jadwal latihan sehingga memutuskan bermain ke rumahnya. Saat itu, Nanami sedang terlihat sibuk dengan keadaan berantakan di ruang tamu.

"Kamu sedang menmbuat apa?" tanya Mereka bertiga.

Misaki melihat ada sebuah buku gambar di sana. Dia merasa penasaran dan mencoba untuk melihat gambar Nanami, tapi si pemilik gambar merasa malu. Saat dilihat, ternyata Ia sedang mendesain sebuah gelang bergambar dua tangan saling kawannya juga ikut menyaksikan.

Misugi bertanya, "Kenapa kamu ingin membuat ini?"

"Aku ingin membuat sebuah benda agar Kalian dan teman-teman bisa semangat saat bertanding melawan Australia besok. Seperti Team Furano dengan ikat kepalanya" jawab Nanami.

"Kalau kamu ingin membuatnya, Kita bisa kok membantunya." sambung Matsuyama.

Misaki mengamati goresan gambar Nanami dengan sangat lekat, lalu bertanya, "Nanamin, Bisa kamu jelaskan makna 2 orang yang berjabat tangan ini?"

Nanami menunduk. Ia mencoba menjelaskannya. "Ano.. mungkin ini terlihat aneh mengapa Aku menggambar itu. Sebenarnya, Itu adalah sebuah lambang dari persahabatan yang sudah kita jalani sejak bertemu di taman. Makanya, Aku melampiaskannya dengan sebuah gambar tangan saling bersalaman".

Ketiga laki-laki itu mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Idemu bagus juga, Nanami. Yosh, tunggu apa lagi? Ayo kita buat bersama-sama!" seru Misugi.

Dengan alat dan bahan berupa pita kain, gunting, rubber sheet, dan spidol, Nanami dan Trio 3M membuat gelang. Dimulai dengan merajut tali dari pita, membuat pola di rubber sheet lalu digunting kecil-kecil, melubangi sisi kiri dan kanan untuk memasukkan tali, dan yang terakhir membuat gambar tangan dengan spidol. Nah, jadi deh gelangnya.

Setelah selesai, Matsuyama memamerkan gelang hasil buatannya kepada Misugi dan Misaki. "Nih, coba lihat deh. Punyaku bagus kan? Coba punya Kalian kayak gimana. Pasti nggak ada yang sebagus milikku ini"

"Ah, masa? Bagus yang mana antara milikku dengan milikmu? Kamu lihat, gambar tangannya aja jelek. Bagus dan rapi tuh kayak punyaku gini." Kata Misugi tidak mau kalah sambil menunjukkan hasil karyanya.

Matsuyama dan Misugi saling ngotot satu sama lain, sehingga Misaki yang menyaksikannya lalu melerai mereka berdua. "Sudah sudah. Tidak perlu bertengkar seperti anak kecil. Punya Kalian masing-masing bagus kok. Milikku juga sama seperti Kalian. Sebagus-bagusnya buatan Kita, lebih bagus milik Nanamin"

Nanami hanya bisa terkekeh melihat tingkah laku tiga serangkai itu.

Besoknya saat latihan, Mereka berempat ingin menunjukkannya kepada teman-teman tim.

Saat istirahat, Matsuyama beridri di depan para pemain yang sedang duduk di lapangan bersama Nanami dan kedua sahabatnya. Dia berkata, "Teman-teman! Ada sesuatu yang ingin kita tunjukkan buat kalian lho."

"Wah, sesuatu? Apaan tuh?" tanya Ishizaki.

Kemudian, Nanami gelang yang sengaja disembunyikan di punggungnya. Semua terkejut melihatnya.

"Waah, sebuah gelang. Untuk apa?" tanya.

"Sebenarnya, Nanami yang membuatnya. Kai hanya membantu saja. Dia ingin Kita semangat dalam menghadapi Australia. Makanya Dia membuat gelang ini." Jelas Misaki.

Semua pemain mengannguk paham. Lalu, Nanami dibantu dengan ketiga sahabatnya membagikan gelang satu per satu kepada Mereka. Semuanya merasa senang dan mencoba memakainya.

"Terimakasih banyak ya, Nanami. Kamu jadi repot-repot untuk membuat ini," kata Misaki. Nanami mengacungkan jempolnya yang berarti "Baik".

Pada suatu malam, seperti biasa Nanami menghabiskan waktu untuk menggambar di buku gambarnya di kamar tidur. Tiba-tiba saja, Kedua orangtuanya masuk dan memenuinya. Sang ayah menepuk pundak Nanami hingga Ia terkejut.

"Ah, Ayah. Ibu. Ada apa kalian datang kemari?" tanya Nanami

"Nanami, bisakah Ayah dan Ibu bicara sebentar?"

Nanami pun berdiri dari meja belajar. Sepertinya ada sebuah kepentingan yang harus disampaikan.

"Jadi begini, Besok Kita akan pindah ke Jakarta, Indonesia. Ayahmu diberi tugas oleh perusahaan untuk bekerja di sana. Mungkin ini mendadak, tapi yah harus berbuat apa lagi?" jelas sang Ibu.

Nanami membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. "Lho, Kapan kita akan pindah ke Jakarta?"

"Tanggal 31 Agustus, tepat saat pertandingan sepak bola besok lusa" jawab Ayah.

Nanami benar-benar kaget dan tidak percaya dengan apa yang disampaikan oleh ayahnya. Padahal pertandingan akan digelar 2 hari lagi, dan saat itu juga Keluarganya harus berangkat ke Jakarta?

Sang Ibu menghampirinya, memeluknya, dan membelai rambut putri semata wayangnya itu. "Jadi besok, Kita akan mulai berkemas. Persiapkan dirimu baik-baik ya, Nak. Jangan khawatir, Kamu pasti akan betah di Jakarta."

Nanami mengangguk pelan, tetapi hatinya masih berat untuk menerima keputusan kedua orangtuanya. Habis itu, Mereka pergi meninggalkannya di kamar. Dia sangat syok, keinginannya untuk melihat dan memberikan dukungan kepada Misaki, Matsuyama, Misugi beserta Golden 23 secara langsung pun pupus seketika. Kemudian, Nanami membuka kalender dan mengamati tanggal 31 Agustus yang Ia lingkari dengan spidol besar sambil mengelus-elusnya.

"Kami-sama, Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Keesokan harinya, Timnas U-22 Jepang menggelar latihan terakhirnya di lapangan seperti biasa. Pelatih Kira meminta kepada para pemain untuk serius dan memaksimalkan latihan karena besoknya sudah harus bertanding melawan Australia. Sebelum latihan dimulai, Misaki tampak bingung dan terus menengok kearah luar. Ia berpikir, biasanya Nanami selalu datang untuk men-support Tim nya. Tetapi tidak untuk hari ini.

"Tumben banget nih si Nanami nggak dateng kesini. Dia kan satu-satunya cewek yang mau bela-belain support Kita waktu latihan" celetuk Matsuyama.

"Kamu benar, Matsuyama. Tidak seperti biasanya Nanami absen." Lanjut Misugi.

Misaki hanya terdiam. Laki-laki berambut coklat itu merasa sangat bingung. Perasaannya tidak menentu. Matanya selalu melihat kearah pintu lapangan yang dipagari lembaran besi di sekelilingnya.

"Udah deh, latihannya mau dimulai nih. Kita semua harus serius untuk menghadapi lawan kita besok" ucap Matsuyama.

Misugi pun mengajak Misaki. "Misaki, Kamu dari tadi kok diam terus? Ayo kita latihan."

Orang yang dipanggilnya terkejut dan langsung bergegas bersama teman-temannya.

Latihan dimulai. Semua tampak serius melakukannya mulai dari menghentikan bola, menendang bola ke gawang, mengumpan, menyundul bola, dan menggiring bola. Lain halnya dengan Misaki. Sedari tadi Dia tidak focus saat latihan. Saat menggiring bola selalu diambil alih oleh pemain lain, begitu pula sewaktu memasukkan bola ke dalam gawang. Beberapa kali bola itu keluar dari gawang yang dijaga oleh Mori Saki atau malah bisa ditangkap dengan mudahnya. Semua merasa heran dengan tingkah laku Misaki, bahkan si kembar Tachibana menyindirnya.

" Eh, Kazuo. Coba lihat tuh si Misaki. Tumben-tumben aja nih Dia lembek saat bermain." seloroh Masao

"Iya, Kamu bener. Padahal biasanya si Misaki paling semangat tuh saat latihan. Kok jadi begini? Apa mungkin gara-gara si temen ceweknya yang nggak dateng kali ya?" tandas Kazuo.

"Mungkin aja. Jangan-jangan si Misaki lagi galau sama tuh cewek?"

Setelah latihan selesai, Para pemain beristirahat. Saat Misaki duduk bersama Misugi dan Matsuyama, tiba-tiba Pelatih Kira menemuinya.

"Ehm, Misaki. Bisakah berbicara denganmu ditempat lain?" pintanya.

Selanjutnya, Misaki dibawa ke suatu tempat, di depan lapangan. Matsuyama dan Misugi menguntitnya diam-diam.

"Misaki, Saya melihatmu tidak konsentrasi saat berlatih? Ada apa denganmu?"

Misaki menjawab dengan nada gugup. "Err.. Sebenarnya… Saya.. Saya tidak apa-apa?"

Mendengar jawaban Misaki, Pelatih Kira marah. "Tidak apa-apa katamu? tapi kenapa permainanmu sangat lembek hari ini? Besok kan pertandingan akan dimulai dan Kamu adalah salah satu ujung tombak Tim Golden 23. Kalau begini, Bagaimana team kita akan menang? Kamu itu sudah dipercaya untuk membawa Timnas Jepang menang di pertandingan sepak bola. Kamu harus sadar tentang itu. Saya merasa kecewa dengan hasil permainanmu hari ini. Berubahlah kembali seperti semula. Paham?"

Misaki mengannguk dan terdiam menunduk mendengar perkataan Pelatih Kira. Setelah itu, Pelatih pun meninggalkannya. Kedua sahabatnya yang menguping menghampirinya.

"Sudah sudah. Kamu jangan berkecil hati. Kami tahu kok apa yang Kamu rasakan. Bagaimana kalo nanti malam Kita coba menengok Nanami ke rumahnya?" usul Misugi.

"Ide yang bagus, Misugi. Ya udah, nanti malam Kita tengok si Nanami, OK? Jangan loyo gini dong. Ayo, semangat!" kata Matsuyama sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Misaki.

Malamnya, Misaki, Misugi, dan Matsuyama berkunjung ke rumah Nanami. Saat itu cuacanya sedang hujan sehingga ketiganya memakai payung. Tapi karena rumahnya sudah tutup, tentu Mereka tidak ingin menggangggu keluarganya. Akhirnya, Mereka memliki sebuah ide dengan menggantung sebuah jersey biru khas Tim Sepakbola Jepang dengan galah yang mengarah pada balkon kamar. Nanami yang sedang mengemasi pakainannya di koper melihatnya dan keluar menuju balkon. Ternyata, Itu adalah ketiga teman baiknya. Matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca.

"Nanamin, Kenapa Kamu tidak datang ke lapangan?" tanya Matsuyama.

"Apa kamu baik-baki saja?" sambung Misugi.

Nanami hanya tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan yang berarti 'Selamat Tinggal'. Mereka pun heran.

Misaki bertanya, "Nanami, Ada apa? Kenapa Kamu harus pergi?"

"Besok, Aku harus ikut keluargaku pergi ke Jakarta. Maafkan Aku tidak mengatakannya kepada Kalian semua.". Tiba-tiba, Nanami meneteskan air matanya. Ia langsung berlari masuk ke kamar.

Ketiga laki-laki itu terdiam. Mereka tidak percaya bahwa besok Nanami akan pergi tepat saat pertandingan dimulai. Malam semakin larut dan hujan makin deras, Mereka akhirnya pulang ke asrama dengan perasaan kecewa.

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3: The Match

Tanggal 31 Agustus, pertandingan sepakbola Pra-Piala Dunia 2018 antara Jepang melawan Australia digelar. Semua penonton yang didominasi supporter Timnas Jepang tampak penuh memasuki stadion, Para supporter sudah siap dengan atribut seperti jersey, topi, dan syal biru khas Tim Samurai Biru. Mereka tidak sabar untuk menonton dan mendukung para pemain kesebelasan favoritnya.

Di ruang ganti Timnas Jepang, suasana riuh terjadi. Para pemain tengah antusias mempersiapkan diri untuk menghadapi Tim lawan. Namunhal tersebut sangat berbeda dengan Misaki. Disaat yang lain sedang bersiap-siap pergi ke lapangan stadion, Dia yang sejak tadi duduk di bangku dan terlihat murung sambil mengamati gelang yang melingkari tangannya. Kemudian, Kedua sahabatnya menghampirinya.

"Hey, Kenapa kamu bersedih? Sebentar lagi pertandingan di mulai lho. Kamu masih mikirin peristiwa semalam?" tanya Sang Captain Matsuyama.

Misaki pun tersentak, lalu berkata, "Ah.. aku tidak apa-apa kok."

"Jangan bohong, Kami tahu kok apa yang sedang Kamu pikirkan. Hari ini pertandingan akan dimulai. Kita harus menunjukkan yang terbaik kepada Nanami meskipun Dia tidak disini. Kita harus mencetak skor sebagai hadiahnya." kata Misugi.

Misaki yang tadi bersedih sekarang bersemangat mendengarkan perkataan Misugi. Ia pun tersenyum dan bagkit dari bangku dengan penuh semangat.

"Baiklah, Ayo Kita buat yang terbaik agar Nanami bahagia!"

"Nah, itu baru namanya Misaki. Udah yuk, Kita pergi ke lapangan." ajak Matsuyama.

Sementara itu, Keluarga Nishino sedang duduk di halte menunggu bus yang bertujuan ke bandara lewat. Tak lupa, koper yang berisi pakaian dan barang-barang penting juga dibawanya.

"Duh.. kok belum ada bus yang lewat sih?" tanya sang Ibu sedikit kesal karena tidak ada bus yang melintasi halte yang Mereka tempati.

"Mungkin belum waktunya, toh Kita berangkatnya kurang 3 jam lagi, kan?" komentar sang Ayah.

"Iya sih.. tapi kan sudah lama sekali. Kita kesini sudah 1 jam yang lalu."

Sang Ayah hanya mengangguk saja, lalu melirik putri semata wayangnya, Nanami yang menunduk sedih sambil melihat gelang yang dibuatnya bersama ketiga sahabatnya. Ayah tahu bahwa Ia kecewa karena tidak bisa menonton sepakbola di stadion. Padahal, Nanami rela mengambil sebagian uang tabungannya untuk membeli tiket, namun harus pupus sia-sia karena keluarganya harus pindah ke Jakarta. Di sisi lain, Nanami terdiam karena memikirkan teman-temannya yang sedang berlaga di stadion.

"Mungkin sekarang Mereka sudah masuk lapangan dan memulai pertandingan" pikirnya.

Akhirnya, bus yang mereka nantikan datang dan berhenti di halte. Sang Ibu menepuk pundak putrinya, lalu Nanami mengannguk. Ayah, Ibu, dan Nanami masuk ke dalam bus sambil membawa barang.

Sebelum masuk, Nanami berkata di dalam hati. "Kami-sama, Semoga Jepang bisa menang hari ini. Berjuanglah, teman-teman!"

PRIIIIIIT….

Peluit wasit dibunyikan. Kick off pertama dimulai dari pemain Australia. Si kembar Tachibana maju untuk pertamakalinya sebagai penyerang untuk mengejar bol disusul seluruh anggota Timnas Jepang.

"Ayo, kita rebut bola itu dari Mereka!" katanya berseru.

Kemudian, bola yang dikendalikan oleh pemain Australia itu di kirim kepada pemain lain, lalu ke pemain satunya, satunya lagi, dan berakhir di kipper. Begitupun seterusnya sampai para pemain Jepang kesulitan untuk mengambil alih bola. Rupanya, Australia mejalankan sebuah trik licik agar Mereka tidak dapat merebut bola itu. Semua penonton kecewa dan menyoraki Timnas Australia yang tidak kooperatif dalam bermain sepak bola. Lalu, kipper Australia menendang bola dari sisi lapangan.

Soda pun datang dari sisi kiri mengejar dan berkata, "Tidak akan kubiarkan Kalian bermain-main dengan Kami!"

Ia pun mengeluarkan teknik andalannya, kamisori. Namun sayang, Sang pemain gelandang Australia itu berhasil menghindarinya dengan melompat. Ia pun menggiring dan memberikannya kepada salah satu penyerang, dan pergi menuju gawang Tim Jepang. Tetapi disana dihalangi oleh Izawa dan Igawa yang berperan sebagai bek tengah. Kemudian bola tersebut dikembalikan kepada pemain gelandang tadi saat Soda mengejarnya, begitupun sebaliknya. Mereka licik sekali.

Sawada pun mencoba mengahdangnya hingga bola tersebut melewati garis samping. Lemparan pun dilakukan oleh Australia. Sawada dan si Kembar Tachibana mengejarnya, namun sesuatu terjadi ketika Mereka dikelilingi dengan pemain raksasa dari Australia dengan tinggi melebihi ketiganya menyundul bola satu sama lain.

"Wah, gimana ini?" tanya Masao

"Aku kesulitan merebut bola" susul Kazuo

"Sial! Mereka tinggi sekali" timpal Sawada.

Merasa geram dan jengkel dipermalukan oleh Australia, Izawa sang bek tengah berlari untuk naik mengambil bolanya. Melihat itu, Australia mengubah arah bola agar bisa mengirimnya jauh di samping dan diambilalih oleh gelandang bertahan. Bola tersebut ditendangnya sangat jauh kepada pemain kunci. Namun, itu dicegah dengan sundulan peluru khas Igawa yang mengarah kepada Misaki.

Semua pemain dan penonton menyemangati dirinya. "Ayo, Misaki! Kamu pasti bisa mencetak gol!"

Misaki merasa optimis dan berkata, "Aku harus bisa mencetak gol. Demi Jepang dan Nanami, Aku akan berjuang!"

Ia pun melakukan serangan, lalu Misugi mengambil bola dari tengah. Maksudku, Ini adalah celak bagi Misugi yang turun dari sisi kanan. Ditedangnya bola tersebut dengan menggunakan tumit kearah Misaki. Pemain kunci Jepang bernomor punggung 11 itu menggiring bolanya dan memberikannya kepada si Kembar Tachibana. Masao dan Kazuo mengeluarkan jurus andalan yaitu "Badai Skylab" untuk menyundul bola ke gawang melewati para pemain Australia dan akhirnya..

 _"GOOOL..! JEPANG MENCETAK SKOR UNTUK PERTAMA KALINYA DALAM PERTANDINGAN INI!"_ seru komentator. Semua penonton bertsorak gembira bersama-sama melihat kemenangan Jepang untuk saat ini.

Sayangnya, Mereka berdua harus jatuh dan mengalami cedera yang parah karena teknik yang beresiko itu. Segera saja Tim Medis datang untuk menyelamatkan si Kembar Tachibana dan posisinya digantikan oleh Wakashimazu dan Nita

"Teman-teman! Ayo, sekarang Kita harus benar-benar berjuang agar bisa masuk ke Piala Dunia di Rusia! Kita harus melanjutkan perjuangan Kazuo dan Masao, tidak peduli seberapa beratnya! Jepang pasti bisa!" seru Misaki berapi-api.

"Kamu benar, Misaki!" sahut Ishizaki

"Ayo kita berjuang!" susul Matsuyama

"Jepang pasti bisa!" jawab Misugi.

Selama di dalam bus, Nanami tiada hentinya berdoa dan memohon kepada Tuhan agar Jepang bisa menang melawan Australia. Sang Ibu yang duduk disampingnya melihat dan berkata, "Nanami, Kamu tenang saja. Selama di Jakarta, Kamu pasti akan betah dengan suasana disana. Jangan khawatir ya, Nak."

Nanami mengangguk. "Iya, Ibu. Aku pasti akan betah di Jakarta. Disana suasananya bagus kan?"

Ayahnya pun juga menyaksikannya. Dia sangat tahu dalam batin anaknya saat ini.

"Kami-sama, Aku berharap Jepang bisa menang hari ini agar putriku bahagia" katyanyua dalam hati.

Bus berjalan dengan dengan lajunya, beberapa menit lagi Keluarga Nishino akan sampai ke bandara.

Pertempuran sengitpun dimulai dengan tendangan panjang dari bek sisi kanan, Ishizaki dan sampai ke Misaki. Ia pun terus mendribble bola, melewati pemain Australia satu per satu. Wakashimazu dan Nitta menanti kedatangan bola dari Misaki.

"Ayo, Misaki!" kata Wakashimazu.

"Cepatlah berikan bola itu kepada Kami!" seru Nitta

Kali ini, Misaki memberikan tembakan puanjang dan Wakashimazu menerimanya. Kemudian Dia mengoper bola itu kepada Nita.

Nitta mengeluarkan teknik andalannya. "Terimalah ini, Tembakan Hayabusa!"

DHUASH!

 _"GOOOOL! LAGI-LAGI JEPANG MECETAK SKOR KEMBALI 2-0 ATAS AUSTRALIA!_ " kata komentator girang diikuti suara gemuruh dari Supporter Team Samurai Biru.

"TEMAN-TEMAN! TINGGAL 2 SKOR TERSISA AGAR LOLOS KE AJANG PIALA DUNIA! AYO KITA KERAHKAN SELURUH TENAGA UNTUK MENCAPAI IMPIAN KITA!" seru Misaki berapi-api.

"AYO KITA LAKUKAN BERSAMA-SAMA!"

Nanami dan keluarga telah sampai ke bandara. Langsung saja mereka membawa koper dan pergi menuju ke tempat tujuan.

"NAH, Nanami. Kamu disini dengan Ibu. Ayah akan pergi ke loket tiket dahulu. Ayah tidak akan lama." Kata sang Ayah.

Disana tempatnya sangat ramai. Sepintas, Nanami melihat banyak orang berlalu lalang, duduk di kursi, memesan tiket, melakukan check-in, dan sebagainya. Tetapi, Dia tertegun saat melihat sebuah tayangan di sebuah televise LCD di bandara. Ya, Disana ditayangkan secara langsung pertandingan sepakbola yang digelar hari ini. Banyak orang yang menontonnya. Penasaran, Nanami pun pergi ke sana.

"Hey, Nanami. Kamu mau kemana?" tanya sang Ibu namun tidak ditampiknya. Dia terus berjalan menuju kerumunan orang yang menonton TV. Tidak tinggal diam, Ibunya pun menyusul.

Gelandang bertahan Matsuyama mencegat umpan dari Australia dengan gerakan berani ke depan. Dengan arus, Jepang tetap bermain hiperaktif.

"Misugi.." panggil Matsuyama

"Matsuyama.." jawab Misaki

Lalu Dia menggiring bola, Menyerang kea rah musuh di lapangan. Misugi turun di sisi kanan, Dia menerima umpan dari Matsuyama. Kemudian, Matsuyama semakin melewatinya, berlari menuju tendangan tumit ajaib Misugi. Begitupun seterusnya sampai Australia kesulitan mengambil bola.

Matsuyama dari sisi kanan melakukan tendangan jarak menengah. "Terimalah ini, Tendangan Rajawali!"

Sayangnya, tendangan menuju gawang Australia harus terhalang oleh sang Kipper. Berkali-kali ditendang sampai Soda juga ikut serta pun tetapi masih gagal saja karena penjanga gawang terus menghalangi bola masuk terus menerus.

Bola bebas yang dilempar oleh kipper Australia diterima baik oleh Misaki. Dua pemain Australia dari arah berlawanan berusaha menghalangi, tetapi Misaki bisa menghindarinya. Namun, saat menghindar secara tidak sengaja Ia terjatuh.

"Aduhhh… Sakitnya.." rintih Misaki.

Kedua pemain itu saling berlari menggiring bola. Pemain yang mengendalikan bool menendang kearah temannya.

Misugi, Matsuyama berserta yang lain berlari menghalanginya. "Ayo kita cegah Mereka!"

Pemain itu ternyata punya trick yang sama dengan Misugi dan Matsyuma sehingga Mereka sangat kesulitan. Lalu, Bola itu diterima oleh pemain inti Australia. Ia bergegas untuk memendang bola ke gawang yang dijaga oleh Mori Saki, akan tetapi….

PRIIIIIIT…. PRIIIIIIT…. PRIIIIIIT….

Waktu pertandingan babak pertama pun habis. Australia gagal untuk mencetak gol.

" _Sampai babak pertama, Jepang masih unggul 2-0 atas Australia. Akankah Team dari Negeri Kanguru bisa mengembalikan keadaan di babak kedua?"_ kata komentator.

Selanjutnya, Misaki meninggalkan lapangan untuk mendapatkan pertolongan medis.

"Ini, tiketnya su…dah.. ku.. beli…"

Sang Ayah mendapati Nanami dan Ibunya tidak ada di tempat duduk. Ia lalu mencari mereka berdua dan melihat sang Ibu yang cemas melihat Nanami yang sedang melihat pertandingan sepakbola beserta orang-orang yang lainnya.

"Anata, Lihat. Nanami ada disana menonton TV. Aku tidak bisa mencegahnya." Keluh Ibu.

Ayah mengamatinya dari kejauhan, Dia menyadari bahwa pertandingan ditayangkan secara langsung hari ini. Pantas saja Nanami kesana untuk menontonnya.

"Tsuma, Biarkan saja Nanami menonton sepakbola di TV. Kasihan, Hari ini Dia seharusnya berada di stadion tapi Kita telah menghancurkan keinginannya."

"Tapi, Dia itu…"

"Sudah. Kita awasi saja dari kejauhan"

Sementara itu, Nanami sedang serius menonton jalannya pertandingan. Dia merasa sedih melihat Misaki yang terjatuh tadi.

"Apakah teman-teman bisa memenangkan pertandingan ini?"

PRIIIIIIT….

Babak kedua dimulai. Bola dipegang oleh Sawada. Dengan 10 pemain, Team Samurai Biru berjuang mati-matian untuk mendapatkan skor lagi dan lolos dalam kualifikasi Pra-Piala Dunia. Kekuatan Team Asutralia melebihi teknik Sawada sehingga bola itu berpindahtangan kepadanya. Berkali-kali para pemain Timnas Jepang menghalangi Mereka bahkan saat bola itu menuju ke gawang ditangkis begitu saja oleh Mori Saki.

Disisi lain, Misaki mendapatkan perawatan intensif karena kakinya yang cedera. Lalu, Dia kembali mengamati gelang yang melingkari tangannya. Gelang bertali biru dengan seubuah gambar tangan yang saling bersalaman. Pikirannya pun melayang kemana-mana. Misaki terbayang saat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Nanami di ayunan, saat duduk di bangku hingga akhirnya dirinya berteman dengan Nanami.

Misaki memejamkan mata sejenak. Sepintas, Dia ingat dengan sebuah percakapannya dengan Nanami di lapangan.

 _"Oh ya, menurutmu bagaimana permainanku tadi? Apakah ada persamaaan atau perbedaan disbanding dengan Tsubasa?"_

 _"Hmm.. bagaimana ya? Kalau menurutku, Tsubasa lebih menekankan kepada kekuatan dan taktik sedangkan Misaki lebih cenderung kerjasama. Kamu selalu mepercayakan kepada teman-temanmu untuk mencetak gol. Berbeda dengan Tsubasa yang bisa menghadapi lawan mainnya sendiri. Jadi, kurasa ada perbedaannya"_

"Nah, sudah selesai. Kamu sembuh." Kata Tim Medis.

Misaki pun terkedjut dan membuka matanya. Selanjutnya, Dia berdiri dan masuk ke lapangan. Maka lengkaplah sudah Tim Samurai Biru menjadi 11 pemain.

Teman-teman terkejut melihat Misaki. Dia pun berkata, "Teman-teman. Seberat apapun, Kita harus optimis dan percaya pada diri sendiri. Yakinkan pada diri Kalian sendiri bahwa Kita bisa! Pertandingan belum berakhir! Kita harus cetak skor lebih untuk lolos kualifikasi! Apa kalian setuju denganku?"

Mereka semua setuju dengan perkataan Misaki.

"Ya.. Aku setuju denganmu! Kamu mirip sekali dengan Tsubasa, Misaki!"

"Kamu benar sekali, Misaki!"

"Pertandingan belum berakhir!"

"Ayo Kita selesaikan perarungan ini segera!"

Wajah Nanami yang sejak dari tadi dirudung kesedihan berubah menjadi cerah ketika melihat Misaki masuk ke lapangan. Para penonton di bandara juga tidak ketinggalan menyambut kehadiran sang pemain kunci kembali.

"Waah.. Misaki sudah kembali."

"Tim Samurai Biru sekarang sudah lengkap yah"

"Um. Tanpa Misaki, Tim Samurai Biru seperti kehilangan permata indahnya"

Kedua bola mata indah Nanami terlihat berkaca-kaca. "Misaki, berjuanglah! Aku akan mendukungmu dari sini…"

Bola datang, setelah melewati banyak seperti yang diharapkan. Pertandingan dilanjutkan dengan tendangan gawang dari Jepang ke Misaki. Namun, lagi-lagi Dia dihadang oleh dua pemain dari arah berlawanan. Entah bagaimana, Misaki tidak berusaha menghindari lawannya, Dia menghadapinya dan menggiring bola. Teknik yang indah, Misaki menggunakan telapak kakinya. Ia menjaga bola, dikelilingi oleh 2 pemain yang tidak bisa menyentuhnya. Betapa indahnya telapak kainya. Ini adalah keahlian istimewa dari Misaki Taro. Penanda berikutnya, Misaki melewatinya dengan satu pergantian. Semua pemain dan penonton kaget, teknik ini benar-benar mirip sekali dengan Tsubasa! Bahkan Dia bisa melewati kesebelasan Tim Australia sendirian!

Segera saja, Misaki melakukan centering. Disana ada Wakashimazu dan Nitta, tetapi dihadang oleh para pemain Australia. Tiba-tiba, ada sebuah sundulan muncul dari Igawa. Hasilnya…

" _GOOOL.. SKOR KETIGA DIPEGANG OLEH JEPANG!_ "

Semua penonton baik di satdion maupun di bandara bersorak bahagia atas skor 3-0. Nanami tidak berhenti menitikkan air matanya, terharu. Kemudian, Ayah dan Ibunya datang menghampirinya.

"Nanami, beberapa menit lagi kita akan berangkat. Apa Kamu masih mau menonton sepakbola?" tanya Ibu.

"Tapi Ibu…"

"Sudah, Tsuma. Biarkanlah Dia menonton sepakbola. Apa Kamu tidak senang melihat anakmu yang bahagia atas kemenangan Jepang?" tanya balik Ayah.

Sang Ibu terdiam. Mereka bertiga lalu melihat pertandingan melalui TV LCD.

"Teman-teman Golden 23, Teruslah berjuanglah. Semoga Kami-sama selalu menyertai Kalian semua" batin Nanami.

Pertandingan semakin seru. Jepang berambisi untuk mencetak satu skor lagi agar lolos kualifikasi. Pertempuran semakin sengit, semua anggota ti telah memulai sebuah tekanan yang berani dari garis depan, sebuah tekanan yang disebut dengan "Zona Tekanan Jepang".

Tim Australia semakin tidak berkutik dengan adanya "tekanan" dari lawannya. Disaat permainan, terjadi perubahan dimana Sawada diganti Sano sebagai gelandang.

Misugi melempar bolanya kepada Matsuyama, Matsuyama mengirimkannya kearah Sano. Tetapi sayang, boa itu justru direbut oleh Para pemain Australia berkekuatan penuh. Pemain tersebut mengirim bolanya kepada pemain kunci, tetapi disana ada Izawa yang menghadang namun gagal. Kemudian, muncul Ishizaki sebagai penghalang, meski taruhannya adalah wajah dirinya yang terkena tendangan si pemain kunci Australia.

Bola tersebut sekarang dikuasai oleh Captain Matsuyama dan ditendangnya kearah Sano. Sano pun terus menggiring bolanya melewati semua pemain Australia dan menendang kearah Misaki dengan sangat tinggi.

"Sekarang, sudah saatnya…. Demi Jepang dan Nanami…" Batin Misaki.

Semua penonton menjadi tegang. Dada Mereka berdebar-debar. Tak terkecuali Nanami. Sesaat, Dia memejamkan mata dan melipat tangan. Dia mulai berdoa memohon mujizat dari Tuhan untuk Misaki.

"Kami-sama….."

Misaki langsung melompat, melakukan overhead dengan disusul jumping volley.

"Kumohon, berikanlah Misaki kesempatan agar Jepang bisa menang…"

DHUUUAAASSH.. ZRUUUAAAKK..!

Bola yang ditembak Misaki tepat mengenai gawang Australia.

" _GOOOOLLL..! JEPANG MENANG TELAK ATAS AUSTRALIA 4-0. DENGAN BEGITU, JEPANG LOLOS KE TAHAP SELEKSI PRA-PIALA DUNIA 2018!_ " kata komentator bersemangat.

Semua pemain datang memeluk Misaki. Mereka sangat senang bisa mengalahkan Australia, mencetak skor tinggi dan masuk ke tahap selanjutnya di ajang Piala Dunia di Rusia mendatang.

"Kamu hebat, Misaki. Kami bangga banget sama Kamu!" puji Matsuyama.

"Iya. Tidak kusangka Kamu bisa mencetak gol, Misaki!" susul Misugi.

"Oh ya, Teman-teman. Setelah ini kita pergi ke bandara. Kita akan berikan sebuah kejutan istimewa untuk Nanamin!" ajak Misaki.

"Ok!"

Para penonton berteriak kegirangan, meneriakkan yel-yel Nippon Banzai terus menerus. Situasi sama juga terjadi di bandara. Semua calon penumpang sangat senag melihat Misaki yang mencetak gol terakhirnya. Nanami tidak kuasa membandung airmata bahagia melihat perjuangan sahabat-sahabatnya.

" _MOHON PERHATIAN. CALON PENUMPANG PESAWAT TUJUAN TOKYO-JAKARTA HARAP BERSIAP DIRI. PESAWAT AKAN TERBANG 15 MENIT LAGI_ "

"Nanami, sebentar lagi pesawat akan terbang. Ayo, Kita siap-siap!" ajak Sang Ibu.

Nanami mengangguk. Dia menghapus airmatanya dengan saputangan yang Ia pegang. Keluarga Nishino bersiap-siap untuk masuk ke dalam bandara.

 _ **TBC**_


	4. Chapter 4: Perpisahan yang Mengharukan

Setelah pertandingan usai, Misaki hendak pergi menuju ke bandara bersama kedua sahabatnya, Misugi dan Matsuyama, untuk memastikan apakah Nanami masih ada disana. Mereka berlari dari Stadion menuju Bandara. Dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal, Mereka sudah sampai di tempat. Setelah Mereka mencari, ternyata Nanami beserta keluarganya masih ada di bandara untuk check in.

"NANAMIII…!" teriak Misaki memanggilnya, dengan suara terengah-engah karena lelah berlari.

Ayah dan Ibu Nanami mendengarnya. Kemudian, Sang Ayah menepuk pundak putrinya dan berkata, "Nanami, sepertinya ada yang memanggilmu."

Nanami menoleh ke belakang, ternyata ada ketiga sahabatnya datang untuk menemuinya. Dia pun berlari menghampiri Misaki, Misugi, dan Matsuyama.

"Nanami, hari ini Kamu akan berangkat ke Jakarta kan?" tanya Misugi.

"Iya. Aku akan ikut Ayah yang bertugas disana." Jawab Nanami.

"Ah sebenarnya, ada sebuah kabar kejutan buat Kamu. Tahu tidak, Hari ini Tim kami…"

Belum seleasai berbicara, Nanami memotongnya. "Tim Kalian menang 4-0 kan?"

Mereka terkejut mengetahui tebakan darinya.

"Wah, Kok kamu tau sih? Darimana?" tanya Matsuyama heran.

"Ano.. Aku tadi menonton pertandingannya di bandara melalui televisi. Semuanya luar biasa! Termasuk Misaki yang mencetak gol sendiri. Aku tidak menyagka, Kamu hebat sekali." Katanya.

Misaki hanya tertunduk tersipu malu sambil menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya. Kemudian, Misaki menyerahkan sebuah amplop bergambar dua tangan yang bergandengan.

"Oh ya, Nanami. Ini adalah sesuatu dari Kami bertiga. Terimalah"

"Ini.. Untukku?"

"Iya, itu adalah sebuah tanda persahabatan Kita semua." Sahut Misugi.

"Jangan dibuka disini, Nanti Kalo kamu udah di pesawat aja. OK?" ujar Matsuyama mengacungkan jempol.

Nanami tersenyum dan mengacungkan jempol kepada Matsuyama. Secara refleks, Misaki menggenggam erat kedua telapak tangan Nanami.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik ya, Nanami." Kata Misaki.

Misugi dan Matsyuma langsung berdehem melihatnya.

"Ehem… Sepertinya ada yang mulai diam-diam suka nih" bisik Misugi.

"Oh iya, sejak bertemu di taman waktu itu kan.." celetuk Matsuyama

Misaki dan Nanami sadar karena Mereka berdua saling menggenggam tangan lalu melepaskannya. Pipi keduanya terlihat merah tersipu malu. Lalu, Nanami menoleh ke orangtuanya. Sang Ayah menunjuk jam arloji, mengisyaratkan bahwa waktunya sudah habis. Nanami langsung pergi menuju tempat check in.

Sejenak, suasana menjadi hening. Dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, Misaki dan para sahabatnya memberikan bahasa isyarat yang berarti "Sampai jumpa" sambil melambaikan tangannya, begitu pula dengan Nanami. Sebuah senyuman tersimpul dari bibir mungilnya.

Di dalam pesawat, Nanami membuka amplop pemberian dari Trio 3M. Ternyata isinya adalah sebuah foto kesebelasan Tim Samurai Biru. Dibelakangnya, terdapata sebuah tulisan yang berisi pesan untuknya.

 _Dear Nanami._

 _Terimakasih telah menjadi sahabat Kami selama ini. Kamu sudah menemami Kami selama latihan, memberikan dukungan, dan membuat sebuah gelang untuk teman-teman pemain. Berkat Kamu, Kami mendapat skor 4-0 hari ini._

 _Kami minta maaf jika sampai sekarang ada kesalahan yang disengaja ataupun tidak. Semoga Kamu betah di tempat yang baru. Jaga dirimu baik-baki. Kami akan selalu mengingatmu._

 _Misaki Taro_

 _Misugi Jun_

 _Matsuyama Hikaru_

Nanami terharu saat membacanya. Kedua bola matanya yang indah itu tiba-tiba meneteskan airmata. Dia merasa senang melewati semua waktu bersama Mereka. Ingin rasanya ingin mengulangi masa-masa itu kembali

#####

Sejenak, Misaki menghentikan langkahnya. Dia menunduk, memejamkan mata, dan mendesah pelan. Sepertinya, Dia sedang teringat sesuatu. Matsuyama dan Misugi menoleh ke belakang. Mereka berdua merasa heran dengan perilaku Misaki.

"Eh, Misaki. Kenapa dia berhenti? Apa yang sedang dipikrkannya?" tanya Misugi.

Kemudian, Keduanya datang menghampiri Misaki.

"Misaki, Apa Kamu masih teringat dengan Nanami?" tanya Matsuyama.

Misaki terdiam. Lalu, Dia mengeluarkan air mata dan langsung menghapusnya dengan lengannya. Kedua sahabtnya menepuk pundak untuk menenangkan.

"Sudah, sudah. Jangan terlalu sedih. Kita berharap semoga Nanami bisa betah disana. Aku pastikan, Dia tidak akan melupakan Kita semua." Ucap Misugi.

Misaki tersenyum. Pancaran aura bahagia terlihat di wajahnya. "Terimakasih sahabatku. Aku senang mendengarnya. Semoga Nanami baik-baik saja di Jakarta".

Matahari segera terbenam, cahaya jingga terlihat di langit. Sebentar lagi, malam akan segera tiba. Akhirnya, Mereka bertiga melanjutkan perjalanan pulang ke asrama.

 **END**


End file.
